El hechizo de Poseidón
by Made in Cephiro
Summary: Algo me dice que me extrañarás y eso complace mi despecho. Me extrañarás incluso cuando al dormir, tus sueños te transporten al Milenio de Plata, y ni siquiera ahí estaré.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**•**

**ஐ**** •**

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ<strong>** •**

**•**

**El hechizo de Poseidón**

El sol comienza a caer y eso me fastidia. En épocas de antaño, era justo la hora en que entrabas al salón buscando tu violín y tocabas para mí, mientras yo observaba embriagada tu belleza de diosa marina.

Ahora solo estoy yo, escuchando el silencio, y viendo pasar los días ahogándome en rancios recuerdos.

Entro a la habitación buscando ya tus pocas pertenencias. Abro el armario y veo con asombro que aún te queda algo de ropa. Busco fríamente con la mirada y calculo que solo te quedan dos maletas más para salir completamente de mi vida así como llegaste.

Michiru, nunca tuve miedo de la monotonía y su forma cruel de arrebatarle el amor a las parejas. Tampoco temí de los chismes, el rechazo de tu familia, la despedida de Hotaru hiriéndonos con su ausencia, y la falta de hijos en nuestro hogar tan criticado. Solo le temía a algo: Los hombres…

¿Acaso creías que nunca me enteraría de tus deseos reprimidos? ¿De tu obsesión de ser madre? ¿De tu enojo frustrado porque en este nicho de amor no encontrarías al padre?

Quien como yo para conocerte de pies a cabeza, de la bondad a la frialdad, de la desdicha a la felicidad, y de las cruentas batallas a la paciencia.

Te conozco mejor que nadie. Sí, incluso mejor que 'él'.

Por eso cuando te hacía el amor, y tu corazón ya no latía al compás del mío, entendía que había algo.

Cuando en los últimos meses, un deseo ajeno se reflejaba en tu cara. Cuando tu silencio, claro mensaje de tu desprecio, venía acompañado del fastidio y el desgano.

El llegar más tarde, y el irte más temprano, no eran ya mas que vulgares señales.

Cierro el armario de golpe, cuando comprendo al fin que esas pocas pertenencias no son mas que regalos que te he obsequiado durante todos estos años. Entonces concluyo que ya no vendrás por ellos… concluyo que ya nunca más vendrás…

¿Debería felicitarte? Quisiera exonerarte de toda culpa, pero creo que no te lo mereces.

Desde siempre yo tuve definido lo que soy, y nunca cambié de idea. Pero tú Michiru, tú no. Y no hay nada peor que la indecisión.

Mujer a mujer. Esa fórmula ya no tenía magia para ti. Y no se a quien odiar más: Si a ti por tu indecisión, a Dios… o la maldita naturaleza que se me negó.

Sin embargo, algo me dice que me extrañarás y eso complace mi despecho. Me extrañarás incluso cuando al dormir, tus sueños te transporten al Milenio de Plata, y ni siquiera ahí estaré.

Por un bajo deseo, cambiaste la confidencia, la amistad, el amor verdadero y la historia milenaria que en común teníamos. Me parece que muy caro la vida te lo cobrará.

Tomo mi talismán, y confirmo que aún conserva el filo con el que en muchas ocasiones, deshice en mil pedazos a monstruos, demonios y malignos.

Lo tomo y admiro su punta fina por varios segundos. Me zampo temblorosa varias copas de vino… y… ¿Qué más da si lo hago? ¿Qué más puedo perder? Si ya ni siquiera sé porqué vivo y estoy aquí.

Ni siquiera sé en qué momento comenzó todo esto. Solo sé que de la nada surgió ese flamante británico cuarentón que para mi no tiene ni rostro ni alma.

Justo en el momento en que tomo el talismán con ambas manos, una figura se aparece delante de mí, envuelta en su luz plateada y resplandeciente. Vestida de reina, semblante de bondad y su característica luna menguante.

—Re-reina Serenity… —trato de hacerme la tonta y escondo inútilmente el talismán entre mi pantalón, al mismo tiempo que tu resplandor va sofocándose, y pronto comienzas a parecerte más a una humana común y corriente, que a una soberana milenaria.

—Haruka, ¿porqué ibas a hacerlo?

Ahora eres Reina, pero sigues siendo a veces la misma tonta inocente de siempre.

—Está demás preguntarlo, ¿no crees? —con la última palabra no puedo aguantar más ésto, y comienzo a deshacerme en un vergonzoso llanto. Sí, solo frente a mi reina me permito lujos como este.

Me gusta que me abraces, que me recuerdes con tu calidez maternal que alguna vez tuve madre, y que logres consolarme con tu melodiosa voz de Mesías redentora.

Me pides que me calme, que perdone y que me resigne. Que no la odie… que lo supere.

—No puedo. Quiero que pague.

—No Haruka, no pienses así porque…

—La amo, y porque la amo también la odio.

—¿Te sirve de algo guardarle tanto rencor, Haruka?

Lo medito dos veces antes de decirlo, pero el impulso del coraje termina dominándome, quiero convencerte: —¿A caso tú no querías venganza también? ¿Acaso tu ya olvidaste lo que estuvo a punto de suceder entre ella y Mamoru hace años?

Veo con satisfacción que lo he logrado. Me evades la mirada y te aclaras la garganta. Quiero que te unas a mi dolor, porque el tuyo se parece en cierta forma al mío.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… Mamoru y yo no andábamos bien, él estaba confundido y casualmente en ese tiempo también Michiru.

—'Bombón', creo que esa idiota siempre lo estuvo.

—¡No hables así! Ella te amó aunque tú ahora no lo creas.

—Serena, tu y yo nos parecemos mucho en algo: Aunque pasen miles de años, no olvidamos ser leales…

—… pero tal parece que en esta vida, ellos olvidaron lo que hace siglos fueron.

Lo dices con mucho pesar, ¿vez que la vida y la época que nos tocó reencarnar no es tan perfecta? Nos quedamos en silencio y cada una se hunde en sus propios líos mentales. Hasta que se me ocurre una idea…

—Me debes un favor.

—¿Cómo?

—Me debes un favor Serena, aquella vez que te salvé la vida, me dijiste que me lo pagarías de cualquier forma, de cualquier manera, y que no te retractarías. Que mi "deseo sería una orden".

En mi mente finalizo el plan, y comprendo que lo adivinas con tus poderes de Reina.

—Espera… ¿qué estás tramando?

—¿Para qué te lo explico, si acabas de invadir mi conciencia? Sí, eso que acabas de leer con telepatía, eso quiero hacer.

—¡Oh no, Haruka, no puedo hacer eso!

—¿Romperías tu palabra de Reina?

Por supuesto que no. Por eso cuando termino de desahogarme y escupir la estúpida idea que se me acaba de ocurrir, me miras sorprendida y horrorizada.

—¡NO! No haré tal cosa.

—Es mi deseo, el que me debes. Siempre has dicho que soy tu más fiel guerrera, y no solo eso, soy tu amiga. Concédeme lo que te pido, porque me lo debes. Créeme que así sanaré mi orgullo... y aunque no quieras, también el tuyo.

Podrás ser la Reina más buena y misericordiosa. Pero no dejas de ser mujer, enamorada y celosa. Sabes bien que Michiru nos hizo daño a ambas.

Tratas de hacerme entender una y otra vez, que esto no es más que una tontería. Que no ganaría nada. Pero en estos momentos no comprendo de razones, principalmente porque hasta ahora entiendo que por amor se hace todo, y por desamor lo doble.

Te recuerdo una vez más tu palabra de Reina. Y angustiada te sientes entre la espada y la pared. Trato de convencerte dos o tres horas.

Te despides de mí llorando, y suplicando que el secreto quede guardado entre las dos.

Lanzas un hechizo no sin antes recordarme que en cualquier momento puedes contrarrestarlo. Incluso una vez consumado.

Todo comienza a darme vueltas… no veo nada… no siento nada… ¿qué esta pasando? Todo mi alrededor va perdiendo forma, lo sólido se convierte en humo, y los colores van perdiendo matices. Solo siento un dolor en el pecho.

Es mi talismán clavado.

Y simple y llanamente, veo a lo lejos mi cuerpo enjuto y sin vida.

**•**

****•****

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Acaso estoy nadando? ¿Pasaron meses, años, días?

Oigo tu cálida voz Michiru, muy a lo lejos, y cantas una canción de cuna. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Es acaso mi plan o una pesadilla?

Percibo entonces que estoy en el mar de tu vientre, y que esperas gustosa este nacimiento. Debo reconocer que empiezo a sentir miedo, tal vez remordimiento. Quiero volver… quiero contrarrestar esto, ¿en qué carajos estaba pensando?

Pero luego escucho también la voz de 'él'. Y por fin dejo de sentir arrepentimiento.

**•**

**ஐ**** •**

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ<strong>** •**

**•**

Hola a todos los chicos y chicas de este fandom.

Como verán, este es el primer fanfic de Sailor Moon que me animo a publicar. Y sí, lo sé, es ridículo, jajajaja. Pero es una locura que ya traía en mente; y la verdad, si no la escribía y la exteriorizaba, se me iba coser de más en la cabeza.

Tengo más tiempo en el fandom de MKR, y en la página de FanFiction tendré si acaso dos años. Antes no miraba con buenos ojos los fics, jajaja, pero ahora, heme aquí!

Sinceramente, a lo mucho he leíd fics de SM, por lo tanto ignoro si alguna vez alguien ha publicado un fic de Haruka&Michiru parecido a esta historia.

De esta maravillosa pareja que amo y adoro, he leído también muy pocos fics, incluyendo lemons, pero prometo pasarme más seguido a este fandom, sobre todo porque tengo pendiente el fic de mi querida Antitos y su amiga peluches.

También los fics de Wolf, que me encantan, incluyendo los de MKR.

Espero hayan disfrutado este prólogo de "Poseidón". Nació como songfic, después como oneshot… y sinceramente ahorita ni sé que sea, o si me animaré a seguir, jejeje.

Gracias por leer, y es un gusto conocerlos.

Nancy


End file.
